Businesses, public figures, and other services may provide information and contact opportunities via a web page. Some forms of contact may be interactive and performed in real time. Web pages with high volumes of contact relative to a number of staff that is available to respond, or that receive the same queries repeatedly may benefit from some automation in responding to user messages, and in the ability to customize the automated responses.